Rebirth
by obi's girl
Summary: Another sequel to the Gift Series original, FM, FL. Buffy is reborn! Christian makes an appearance as Giles' nephew!
1. Rebirth (CH1)

Rebirth (CH1)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Buffy is reborn again, and yes, the Moulin Rouge bug is still strong! Christian even makes an appearance as Giles' nephew!  
  
Buffy played with the ring on her finger as she sat in her bed, her hospital bed at Sunnydale Memorial. After the gang discovered she was alive, Giles drove her to the hospital to be checked in. Because she was too weak, Buffy didn't argue. She welcomed it, to be able to sit in a comfortable bed and for the first time, actually relax but then she wandered how long it would be until there was some crisis that needed her attention?  
  
That's the way he life had always been. Some evil plan, make a plan to stop, put the plan into action, beat the bad guy, come home, deal with her family and then the next day, the same thing. She frowned, falling back onto her pillow. When she was in Heaven, she got the impression, sending her back down, meant she was given a choice. She could either continue the Slaying or pursue a normal life, but for her, the two things were virtually impossible.  
  
The two were just not compatible. She huffed, turning over, once again looking at her ring. Before her mom died, she never worried about anything. Somehow, coming home to the house and seeing her, made all her worries go away. Now, she had Dawn to worry about. She would be entering 10th grade next year.  
  
She laughed to herself. She hadn't even thought about school. What she was going to do there? She skipped out in the middle of the last semester and there was the whole being dead. It would take her a while to catch up and time to register again. Buffy huffed, her life was a total mess. There was no denying it, but through it all, she managed somehow, didn't she? She managed with Angel.  
  
Angel.  
  
After Riley left, she never once thought about Angel or call to say hi. She was always busy, and anyway, whenever they were in the same room, it was never good. They argued and someone always ended up hurt; most of the time, it was the both of them.  
  
She signed. Now she was alive again (for the billionth time), she had to talk to him. What if next time this happened, it was permanent? She couldn't live with her un-dead life if she left him in anger. There was so much she had to do when she got out of the hospital but talking to Angel was the key thing. She couldn't leave with that kind of pain.  
  
Ever.  
  
TbC 


	2. Rebirth (CH2)

Rebirth (CH2)  
  
A Simple Kind of Life  
  
Buffy tore off her medical bracelet as she exited her room, all dressed and ready to leave. Giles was waiting for her, along with Xander and Willow. They both smiled at him as she wearily walked towards them. Buffy handed Giles her things, well, the things Willow and Xander grabbed from the house so at least she had something then turned to leave.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked  
  
She turned back to him, shrugging, "I have to go to L.A and talk to Angel. I'll be back soon." Giles nodded, understanding her reasoning. Buffy nodded, walking to the elevator, pressing the button. She huffed, pressing 1, rolling her shoulders. "For a long time I was in love. Not only in love, I was obsessed. With a friendship that no one else could touch. It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells…"  
  
She looked up once the bell dinged and she exited, passing a Gift shop. Buffy shrugged, walked inside and looked around. She passed several of the wedding frames and gifts section and sighed, "And all I wanted was a simple thing. A simple kind of life. And all I needed was a simple man so I could be a wife."  
  
"I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean. I don't know how it got to this point. Ooh I always was the one with all the love. But you came along, I'm hunting you down. Like a sick domestic abuser lookin' for a fight. And all I wanted was the simple things a simple kind of life."  
  
The Slayer finally picked out a small silver ring and rushed to the register. She turned around, looking once again at the wedding section, "Oh if we met tomorrow for the very first time. Would it start all over again?  
  
Would I try to make you mine?" She gulped, busing back tears, "I always thought I'd be a mom. Sometimes I wish for a mistake. The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get." She smiled suddenly, as the woman handed her the ring box, "You seem like you'd be a good dad…"  
  
She slowly walked out of the store, dangling bag, "Now all the simple things are simply too complicated for my life. How'd I get so faithful to my freedom? A selfish kind of life. When all I ever wanted was the simple things; a simple kind of life." 


	3. Rebirth (CH3)

Rebirth (CH3) Vampire/Slayer Love Medley  
  
Angel leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on his desk. He, Cordy, Loren, Wesley, Fred and Gunn had just come back from Panglea. After they returned, Gunn went back to the hood to check up on his boys while Fred went to talk to her parents. Before leaving, Angel offered Fred a job incase her librarian job wasn't available.  
  
Earlier, Giles called, telling him about the incident with Glory. Cordelia had had a premonition about Buffy before the confrontation with Glory, and it wasn't good. In her vision, Glory succeeded in opening the gate and Buffy had sacrificed herself for her sister. Only the energy was too strong and it overwhelmed the Slayer. Buffy supposedly died upon impact with the ground, if not earlier.  
  
Of course, he was thankful she didn't die. There was still that becoming human prophecy he had to worry about, and becoming human wouldn't mean anything if Buffy wasn't there. He frowned. Maybe it was a mistake to let her go. At first, he knew he was doing the right thing but she almost died, and he wasn't there by her side when it happened. True, her friends were there, but Angel wasn't there to save her.  
  
The vampire shrugged, returning to his paper.  
  
~~  
  
Buffy glanced one last time at the sign over Angel Investigations before entering. This was it. She could have turned back hours earlier but this was something she had to do; needed to do. Before and if she died again, Angel had to know how she felt about him. It wouldn't have been fair if she died again, and he never would have known that she still loved him.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley were manning the front desk, but not actually manning it. Cordy was reading Teen People magazine; with Wesley was reading over an old demon book. Buffy cleared her throat, and the two of them looked up. Wesley put his book down, coming out from the corner, hugging Buffy as tightly as he could.  
  
"Um Wes, unless you want me to die again, I suggest you ease up a bit." Buffy joked as her former Watcher released his grip. Cordelia nodded to her as she Buffy smiled back. "Where's Angel? I need to talk to him."  
  
~~  
  
Angel switched legs as he leaned back in his chair, reading the paper. As he turned a page, he noticed the silhouette of someone behind his paper. He moved the paper away from his face. Buffy smiled back at him, "Hey Angel."  
  
Angel stood up from his chair, hugging her tightly. It had been so long since he held Buffy in his arms; he almost didn't want to let her go but he knew she probably came to reassure him she was fine. Nothing more. He let go, composing himself again, "It's good to see you.alive. Being dead can be a real hassle."  
  
She smiled back, walking around the office, "You don't need to tell me that. This last time was my second.I'm still adjusting though." Buffy paused, turning to him, "but that's not why I came here to talk to you. Angel, we need to talk. We need to talk about us."  
  
The vampire frowned, looking away, "There is no 'us' Buffy. You know that. We tried to make it work before, but it didn't."  
  
"But we can make it work. I wouldn't have survived if there weren't a reason for me to be here. Angel, I know that reason. I've been given a second chance. We have a second chance." Buffy smiled at him hopefully, "We can make it work."  
  
"We fell in love before, it didn't work. I ended up hunting you down, you killing me and sending me to hell with my soul --- I don't want to repeat that. I don't want to put you through that. It wouldn't be fair. Vampires can't fall in love." Angel retorted, but Buffy smiled.  
  
"Can't fall in love? Love is a many splendered thing. Love lifts us where we belong." She cried, but Angel only nodded defiantly.  
  
"Don't start that again."  
  
Buffy smiled, singing angelically, "All you need is love."  
  
Angel nodded, turning his back to her, crossing his arms, "Love is just a game."  
  
Before he could exit the office3, Buffy jumped in front of him, blocking his path, singing, "I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me."  
  
The vampire huffed, "The only way of loving me baby is to pay with your life!"  
  
"Just one night. Oh please, just one night!" Buffy sang, winking at him.  
  
This was not the Buffy Angel remembered. She was more forceful and confident. Not that she wasn't confident before. He shook his head, waving his finger, "There's no way cause you'd pay."  
  
She swung around, leaning against his chest, "In the name of love. One night in the name of love."  
  
"You crazy gurl. I won't give into you." He retorted, starting for the door again.  
  
Buffy moped, looking down and singing, "Oh please, don't ............... leave me this way!" she cried, as Angel turned briefly, facing her. "I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way."  
  
He looked away, "You think that people would've had enough of silly love songs."  
  
Buffy smiled, walking towards him, "I look around me and I see that isn't so. Ha ha - no."  
  
Angel faced her, his voice still very low, staring at her lips, "Some people wanna fall in love with silly love songs."  
  
She tilted her head, her eyes focused on her former lover's lips, "Well what's wrong with that I'd like to know. Cause here I go again.... " The Slayer leapt up onto the desk, spreading her arms wide, "Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly on a mountain high."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, pulling her down from his desk. Her hands immediately conformed to his waist, "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day." Once again, as he started to leave, he heard her pleading, sweet voice again and stopped.  
  
"We can be heroes just for one day." She asserted.  
  
She wasn't giving up; not until she had him again. He did love Buffy once, his world revolved around her - even when he was Angelus. No, he couldn't allow that to happen again. He wouldn't hurt Buffy, but oh, just being close to Buffy again, he lost all his senses. "You, you'll be mean."  
  
Buffy smiled again, staring up at his face, whispering, "No, I won't."  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time." He said, referring his blood thirst. He knew she couldn't stand that.  
  
"We should be lovers." She cried.  
  
"We can't do that." Angel retorted, whispering, "Not again."  
  
Buffy did understand his reason to refuse her, but she knew he still loved her. "We should be lovers and that's a fact."  
  
"Tho' nothing would keep us together!" he reasoned, as Buffy walked closer to him, holding his hand.  
  
"We could still time." she sang, as Angel suddenly joined her, "Just for one day.we could be heroes for ever and ever we could be heroes for ever and ever. We could be heroes!"  
  
"Just because Iiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love you. No, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii can't help loving you..!!!" he cried, "How wonderful life is."  
  
"Now, you're in the world!" they sang. Angel lightly caressed her cheek, smirking, "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Before he could say anymore, Buffy kissed him passionately. 


End file.
